Portable toilets in self standing enclosures or found in the transportation industry have a seating area disposed above a holding tank. A vent tube extends from the holding tank to vent the holding tank to the atmosphere. This vent tube often passes through the enclosure to vent the holding tank through the enclosure top. Malodorous vapors emanating from the holding tank foul the air in and around the enclosure.
One method of masking the odor inside the enclosure includes mounting an air freshener, which releases a pleasant aroma, to an interior enclosure wall. This particular method does not solve the odor problem outside of the enclosure. Furthermore, after an extended period of time inside the enclosure, the spent air freshener must be manually replaced. A users hands may become soiled when removing the spent air freshener assembly or exchanging the spent air freshener element inside a housing. Furthermore, the air freshener may be removed prematurely by an enclosure visitor, subjecting subsequent visitors to the malodorous vapors associated with the toilet.